kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotzo
|ability = None |category = Regular Enemy |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe artwork |card number = 15}} '''Shotzo' is a regular enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. Like Gordo, Shotzos are invincible and cannot be defeated (only under special circumstances, such as dropping one into a pit). Shotzos have appeared in almost every game in the main series and some spin-off titles. Physical Appearance Shotzo is a small black cannon that fires spherical bullets (buttons in Kirby's Epic Yarn). It has leg-like structures attached to it despite being mostly immobile, but these are absent in its Kirby's Dream Land 3 design. For the most part, Shotzo swivels around and aims at Kirby. Others stay locked-on at one place and shoot when Kirby comes near or shoot at a timed volley of three cannonballs in one direction. Some Shotzos even have an attached parasol that they use to drift down from the sky. Once the Shotzo lands, the parasol will detach, and sometimes chase Kirby. Other variations of Shotzos include Wall Shotzo, Flame Shotzo, Gigatzo, Coldtzo, Volttzo, and Cloud Cannon. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Shotzos are first introduced in Castle Lololo, seen having their standard set of moves. In Float Islands, Shotzos will sometimes appear below the surface of the water firing shots up at Kirby, while in Bubbly Clouds, a Shotzo can be found dangling from a Parasol firing shots downward at Kirby. These two variations have never appeared in any other ''Kirby game. Shotzos are replaced in Extra Game by Blatzy. Its replacement fires shots much faster and much more accurately. Kirby's Dream Land is the only game where Shotzos can be destroyed by using the Mike or being invincible. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Shotzos return mostly unchanged from its appearance in Kirby's Dream Land. Bullets fired from Shotzos can now be destroyed with either a Copy Ability or a puff of air, though they cannot be inhaled. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Shotzos can be visibly destroyed by grabbing a Parasol Shotzo and either flinging it toward or tackling it onto a solid object or water with either the Backdrop or Throw abilities. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Shotzos appear in this game as well, acting very much the same way as before. Laser-shooting Wall Shotzos appear in Stage 4 of Rock Star. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Shotzos return in this game, along with several other types of cannon enemy. This time, however, they can be sort of defeated. If Kirby uses a Super Ability on any indestructible enemy, it will not be defeated straight away, but upon walking a short distance away and coming back, it will be gone. This can be done on two different levels, using either the Ultra Sword or Grand Hammer. There is also a mid-boss fight with Water Galboros in Dangerous Dinner in which there is a Shotzo on the ceiling that constantly fires at Kirby. Upon the mid-boss's defeat, this Shotzo will disappear. Shotzo appears in the Sword and Item Challenges of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Normal Challenge. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Shotzos behave the same way they do in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. However, they can turn to fire at Kirby even when he's on a different plane from the enemy. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Shotzo appears in this game. They act in the same way that they did in previous games. In the [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros. series]] Shotzo appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS's Smash Run mode. It fires cannonballs as it does in the Kirby series. These cannonballs move faster and spiral less than the ones it fires in other games. Shotzo is invincible in this game. Related Enemies *Flame Shotzo *Wall Shotzo *Cloud Cannon *Kabula *Blatzy *Moto Shotzo *Gigatzo *Coldtzo *Volttzo Related Quotes at Kirby. Avoid it by staying as far away from it as possible.|Description|Nintendo Power}} Trivia *Freezo from Kirby's Epic Yarn is comparable to Shotzo. Both are described as cannons, they both stay firmly planted in one spot, and they shoot projectiles. They are both immune to the Yarn Whip attack, and they both have an o'' at the end of their names. *In Smash Run, when Shotzo turns around, it doesn't merely pivot like it does in the ''Kirby series; its leg structures move off the ground as if it has actual feet. Artwork Shotzo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSS_Shotzo_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Shotzo.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Shotzo 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Shotzo artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KTD Shotzo.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KDL Shotzo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL Parasol Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' (Parasol) KA Shotzo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Shotzo.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS_Shotzo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Screenshot (21).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NID Shotzo.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Bomber picture.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KCC Shotzo.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Shotzo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSU Shotzo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Shotzo.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Shotzo screenshot.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Shotzo.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' KatRC_Shotzo.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Sprites KDL Shotzo sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL Parasol Shotzo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' (parasol) KA Shotzo sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Shotzo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KDL2 Shotzo sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Shotzo sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:ShotzoKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Shotzo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Shotzo sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT Shotzo sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq Shotzo sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Shotzo sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KNiD Parasol Shotzo sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror (parasol) KCC Shotzo sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSSU Shotzo sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Droppy Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Shotzos Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror de:Kanonor es:Shotzo fr:Shotzo it:Shotzo ja:シャッツォ